Brother and Sister
by elang4
Summary: Jess comes to Stars Hollow at the same time as in the show but in this story he has a younger sister who comes with him, Georgia who is 14. Find out how Luke copes with two teenagers. This will also be a javajunkie!
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't hate me but this new idea suddenly came to me. Basically Jess comes at the same time as in the show but he has a younger sister who comes with him, Georgia, who's 14. This will also be a javajunkie. Rory stayed broken up with Dean after the first time. The kiss with Tristan did happen but she's been avoiding him since which was easy because she had the summer holidays.**

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Rory were sat at the counter eating breakfast when the diner phone rang. Luke went to answer it and soon started shouting.

"What? What do you mean you've sent them?" Luke exclaimed. "You will never change will you?! You know what, fine! Do what you have to do, I need to go. Bye!" He exclaimed angrily and slammed the phone down.

"Everything ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you have a sister?" He said.

"Uh no?" Lorelai said confused.

"Yeh well lucky you!" He grunted and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Rory said.

"No idea." Lorelai said.

"Ok well I have to get to school. See you later." Rory said giving her mom a kiss and then rushing out to catch her bus for her first day back.

"Bye hon. Have a good day!" Lorelai smiled. She glanced towards the kitchen before leaving a couple of notes on the counter and then heading to the inn.

* * *

Lorelai was heading to the diner for lunch when she saw Luke walking there as well armed with several bags of food. When he got to the door, he dropped them.

"Great!" He muttered crouching down to pick them up.

"Hey!" Lorelai said walking up to him.

"Hey." He grunted.

"Do you need some help?" She asked.

"Nope." He said, picking up the bags and standing up only for another of his bags to fall on the ground.

Lorelai looked at him. "So do you need help?" She asked.

Luke sighed. "Please." He said in a defeated tone.

Lorelai picked up the bag and followed him upstairs to his apartment. "So what's all this food for? You planning to have a party or something?" She joked.

"Nope." Luke said.

"You having visitors?" She asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Wow you really are monosyllabic man today. Do I need to ask 20 more questions?" She asked.

Luke sighed. "My nephew and niece are coming." He said.

"What, to visit?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope. To stay." He said.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Apparently my nephew, Jess, has been in some trouble and my sister being my sister has decided she needs a break from him and can't cope so she's sending him and his sister to stay with me for a bit later today." He said.

"Wow." Lorelai said surprised. "And you're...ready for this?" She asked.

"I have to be." He said.

"How old are they?"

"Jess is 17 and Georgia is 14." He said.

"Wow and how long are they staying?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't know. As long as it takes my sister to get her act together." Luke grunted.

"Luke, this is a big deal. You're going to be responsible for two teenagers. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lorelai asked.

"I have to be. They're family. You do what you can for your family." He said.

"I know but if Jess has been getting into trouble..." Lorelai said.

"What? Are you telling me not to do this?" Luke asked.

"No, I just..."

"You what?"

Lorelai sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you need any help." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hey why don't you all come round for dinner tonight at ours?" Lorelai suggested. "I can invite Sookie and Jackson. It might be fun."

Luke glanced at her. "Yeh ok. Thanks."

Lorelai smiled. "Ok well I better get back to the inn. You got everything you need?"

Luke nodded.

"Ok. Well I'll leave you to it then. Bye Luke."

"See ya." He said and watched as she left the apartment. He sighed and sat down in a chair. Was he really ready to take on two teenagers?

* * *

Later that afternoon, Luke was sat at the bus stop. He stood up when he saw the bus coming. Soon he recognised Jess getting off with Georgia next to him.

"Jess, Georgia." He said awkwardly.

"Uncle Luke." Jess nodded.

"Hi." Georgia said giving him a small smile.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. "So uh it's this way." Luke said leading them to the diner. They went in. "So this is it. Used to belong to your Grandpa." He said.

"Huh." Jess said.

"Cool." Georgia said.

"Yeh well uh this way." He said leading them upstairs and leading them into the apartment. "I know it's small but it's ok. That's my bed. Those are your beds for now. Kitchen, bathroom..." He said gesturing around the room.

"Huh." Jess said again.

"Well I uh have to get back to work but I should finish by 6. Oh and my friend Lorelai, you'll probably meet her later as she's a caffeine addict, well she's invited us over for dinner. She's got a daughter about your age, Jess. But they're cool. Anyway I said yes. I thought you might like to meet some people round here." He said.

"See you at 6." Jess said taking out a book and leaving the apartment.

"Wait you need keys!" Luke called.

"No I don't." Jess said.

Georgia sighed and gave Luke a small smile. "I better go with him. Uh so meet you up here at 6?" She asked.

Luke nodded.

Georgia nodded and left to find Jess.

* * *

"So are they here?" Lorelai asked sitting down at the counter with Rory, who had just arrived back from school.

"They're here." Luke said.

"So where are they? I want to meet them!" Lorelai smiled.

"They're out." Luke said.

"Out? Out where?"

"I don't know." Luke shrugged.

"You didn't ask them where they were going?" Lorelai asked.

"No."

"Luke, they're in a different place. They don't know the way around." Lorelai said.

"Come on mom. You turn four lefts and you're back where you started. You can hardly get lost in Stars Hollow." Rory pointed out.

"Thank you!" Luke said.

Suddenly, Luke saw Jess and Georgia come in and head to the stairs. "Hey, Jess, Georgia! This is Lorelai and Rory. The people I was telling you about." He said.

"Hi!" Lorelai smiled. "It's nice to meet you!"

Jess just nodded, obviously wanting to disappear upstairs.

"I hope you enjoy it here. It really is a great town!" Lorelai tried but only got another nod from Jess. She glanced at Rory who just shrugged. "Well class dismissed." She joked.

Jess disappeared behind the curtain immediately while Georgia stood there for a minute. "Uh it's nice to meet you." She gave them a shy smile before going upstairs.

"Well they're chatty." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Ah they're just trying to settle in." Luke said.

"Sure." Lorelai said.

* * *

That evening, Luke arrived at Lorelai's with Jess and Georgia.

"Hi!" Lorelai smiled opening the door.

"Hey, sorry we're a little late." Luke said.

"No problem. Come on in." Lorelai smiled. She led them through to the kitchen. "Sook, this is Jess and Georgia." Lorelai said.

"Are you allergic to cheese?" Sookie asked them.

"This is a great lemon. Don't you think this is a great lemon?" Jackson asked enthusiastically.

"What?" Jess said.

"And this is Jackson. He grows fruit and vegetables and then scares people with it." Lorelai joked.

Georgia smiled at that. "Hi." She said.

"Rory, they're here!" Lorelai called through to her bedroom.

"Be right there!" Rory said, looking round. "Hey!" She smiled at them.

"Hey." Jess said having not really noticed her before at the diner. He slowly walked into her room with Georgia following. He inspected her books. "Someone's hooked on phonics." He said.

"Yeh I like to read." Rory said. "Do you?" She asked.

"Not much." Jess said.

"What are you talking about? You love to read!" Georgia laughed confused.

"Not all the time." He scowled at her.

"Sure you don't." She said sarcastically.

"How about you? Georgia right?" Rory smiled at her.

Georgia nodded. "I'm not as big a reader as Jess but I do like books." She smiled.

"Cool." Rory smiled.

"Hey, so we have to get Jackson away from the lemons so we're moving this into the living room." Lorelai said passing there door.

"Ok, be right there!" Rory smiled.

Jess went over to the window. "Does this open?" He asked.

"Yeh." Rory said.

Jess managed to open it. "So shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Rory asked.

"Bail." He said.

"Uh no." Rory laughed. "There's nowhere to bail to."

"So? We can just sit on a bench somewhere." He shrugged.

Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Look, Sookie's done an amazing dinner. It'll be fun. Plus I'm starving." Rory said. She led them out into the kitchen. "You guys want a soda?" She asked.

"Yes please." Georgia said.

"I'll get mine." Jess said.

"Ok." Rory smiled, grabbing one for herself and handing one to Georgia. She then disappeared into the living room.

Georgia was about to follow her when she saw Jess look into the fridge, grab a beer and walk out the back door. She followed him outside. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting away from the craziness." He said.

"It's not that bad!" Georgia said.

"Really? Were you there?" Jess asked.

"Lorelai's nice and Rory's cool." Georgia shrugged.

Just then Lorelai came outside. "You guys going to join the party?" She asked.

"Yeh." Georgia said.

"Nope." Jess said taking off the top to his beer.

Lorelai walked over to him and took it off him. "For me? Thanks!" She smiled.

Jess scowled.

Lorelai sighed. "Look, I know this is probably a big change for both of you but this is a great town and Luke is a great guy. He wants to look after you both. If you give it a chance, you might even like it." She said.

Jess looked at her. "What, are you sleeping with him or something?" He asked.

"Jess!" Georgia exclaimed.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'll let you get away with that because I know you're angry. But say something like that again and you'll be out of my house very quickly." She warned.

"Whatever! I didn't want to be here anyway!" Jess exclaimed. "I don't need anyone! Georgia and I can look after ourselves! We don't need you or Luke. You think you understand but you don't know us! Just stay out of our lives!" Jess said angrily.

"What's going on?" Luke asked coming outside.

"I think you should take them back to yours." Lorelai said, heading back inside.

"Why? What's happened?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. I just think someone might be a bit tired from the journey here." She said glancing at Jess. "I'll see you tomorrow Luke." She said.

Luke watched her go back inside and look at his nephew. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Jess..."

"Told her to stop being an interfering bat! She knows nothing about us but she comes out here and pretends that she understands." Jess scowled.

"You said that?" Luke frowned.

"Whatever! I'm going to bed." Jess scowled and stormed off.

Luke sighed and looked at Georgia. "Come on. We should go."

She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Back at the diner, Jess stormed upstairs.

"I just need to finish cleaning up. I'll be up in a bit." Luke said.

Georgia nodded and headed to the curtain. She glanced back just in time to see Luke lean against the counter and put his head in his hands. She sighed and went upstairs. She went inside the apartment to find Jess lying on his bed with a book. "What the hell was that?" She exclaimed.

"What was what?" Jess asked.

"All that! At Lorelai's! She was being nice and you threw it back in her face!" Georgia exclaimed. "And you don't have to be so horrible to Luke!"

"We don't need them! It's only ever been us against the world! We don't need them fussing over us!" Jess exclaimed.

"No, you don't want them! What about me?" Georgia exclaimed. "I might want it! Did you ever think about that?"

"Georgia..." Jess sighed sitting up.

Georgia shook her head. "Stop being so angry with everyone and actually open your eyes! Luke wants to look after us! Do you seriously want to go back to mom's?"

"No..But he only took us in because he had to! He could have come and seen us but did he? No!" Jess said.

"Oh come on, Jess! We move all the time!" Georgia said. She sighed and sat next to him. "Please Jess. I like it here. We're safe here. Please can you make an effort? For me?" She asked.

Jess sighed and looked at her sister. "Fine." He grunted.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm going to go down and see if Luke needs any help. Maybe when he comes up you can say sorry." She smirked getting up.

"No way!" Jess said.

"For me?" Georgia grinned.

"You can't keep using that!" Jess smirked.

"It always works though!" Georgia grinned and headed downstairs. She found Luke wiping the tables. "Uh do you need any help?" She asked shyly.

Luke looked up surprised. "Oh you don't need to." He said.

"I don't mind." Georgia shrugged.

Luke gave her a small smile and handed her a cloth to wipe down the other tables.

Georgia did what he was doing. She glanced over at him. "Jess isn't normally like that. He's just...angry." She said quietly.

Luke looked over at her and sighed. "I get it. I know it must have been hard for you to come here to an unfamiliar place." He said.

"I'm sort of glad we got sent here." Georgia admitted.

"Really?" Luke asked surprised.

Georgia gave him a small smile. "Yeh, it seems fun here. Jess is glad too, even if he doesn't show it."

"You and Jess are close huh?" Luke asked.

She nodded. "Jess has been there for me for as long as I can remember. He's a great brother." She said. "He just takes a while to trust people."

Luke nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

Georgia gave him a small smile and went back to wiping the tables. She looked up as Luke moved over to the counter. "So are you going to ask Lorelai out anytime soon?" She smirked.

"What?" Luke asked, his head whipping up to find her grinning at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled.

"Ok." Georgia grinned.

 **So what do you think? Worth continuing? Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews, you're all so lovely! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"Come on you two, up!" Luke said walking towards their beds.

"G'Way!" Jess mumbled.

"Nope! Until I can get school sorted out for you, you'll both be helping me out in the diner. So up!" He said. "I expect you down in 30 minutes." He said leaving.

Jess groaned and pulled the duvet over himself.

"Come on, Jess." Georgia said sleepily getting out of bed.

"Why? We don't have to work. He can't make us." Jess grumbled.

"No but he hasn't talked to you about yesterday has he? Maybe this can be your way to make it up to him?" Georgia said.

Jess just groaned and didn't move.

"Suit yourself." Georgia said going into the bathroom to get ready.

Half an hour later, Georgia went downstairs without Jess to find people in the diner already.

"Where's your brother?" Luke asked spotting her.

"In bed still." Georgia said.

"Right.." Luke said putting down the coffee jug and heading upstairs.

Just then Lorelai and Rory came in. "Where's he going in a hurry?" Lorelai asked.

"To kill my brother." Georgia grinned.

"Ah...well I can't say that's a surprise." Lorelai said sitting down at the counter.

Georgia looked at her. "Uh look about yesterday, I'm sorry about what happened." She said.

"Don't be silly. You didn't do anything." Lorelai said.

"I know but it's just...Jess has had a hard time recently. He didn't mean it." She said.

Lorelai just nodded.

"Coffee?" Georgia asked getting the jug.

"Yes please!" Lorelai grinned.

"Don't give her any. She's an addict!" Luke said coming back down.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly. "I haven't had any yet today!"

Luke looked at Rory. "Is that true?"

"She made a jug this morning." Rory said.

"Traitor!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory shrugged. "I can't lie to Luke! He has the food!" She said.

Georgia smiled as she watched the two of them banter with Luke. A few minutes later, Jess came down all sleepy.

"How nice of you to join us." Georgia grinned.

"Snitch." He grumbled.

"Make yourself useful. Fill up some coffees." Luke said handing the jug to Jess. "Georgia could you possibly pop to Dooses. It's the supermarket right next door and get a couple of things for me. Some of our supplies didn't come." He said.

"Yeh sure." She said.

"Here." He said giving her a list. "If Taylor gives you any aggro, you come to me ok?"

"Ok." Georgia smiled and left.

As she walked to Dooses, she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Sorry." She said looking up but then froze.

The man infront of her smiled. "Hello Georgia."

"Wh..What are you doing here?" Georgia asked scared.

"I came to see you." He said.

"Why? You left mom ages ago!" She said. This man infront of her, Liam, had been one of her mom's guys for a few months. He wasn't exactly the nicest guy. He'd given Jess a beating when he spoke back to him once. "Just stay away. And stay away from Jess!" She said.

"I don't want anything to do with that spoilt brat of a brother of yours. I wanted to talk to you!" He said.

"Why? What's so important?" Georgia asked.

"I wanted you to know the truth about me." He said.

"The truth? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"I'm your dad." He said. "I wanted to tell you before but Jess and your mom told me not to."

"Jess...mom...they knew?" Georgia said shocked. "Y..You're my dad?"

Liam nodded. "I wanted you to know the truth earlier..."

"I don't want anything to do with you." Georgia snapped. She couldn't believe this thug was her biological dad. And Jess knew? "Just stay away from me!" She cried, feeling tears run down her cheeks. She ran back to the diner. "You didn't think I had a right to know who my dad is?" She shouted angrily at Jess.

"What?" He said shocked.

"Liam! He's here! I just ran into him! He told me he was my dad and you and mom knew! Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted.

"He's lying..." Jess said.

Georgia snorted. "Why would he lie about something like that?"

"Uh guys maybe you should do this upstairs.." Luke stepped in.

"I hate you!" Georgia shouted at Jess. "I had the right to know!"

"He's evil!" Jess exclaimed. "You saw what he did to mom and to me! He doesn't deserve you!"

"He's still my dad!" Georgia cried. "I had the right to know!"

"I didn't want you getting hurt!" Jess defended himself.

"Well, well done! Because I'm hurt!" Georgia cried.

"Georgia..." Luke tried to cam her down.

"No!" She shook her head. "I can't talk to you! I can't talk to any of you!" She shouted and ran upstairs.

Jess went to run after her but Luke stopped him. "What the hell just happened?" Luke asked him.

"I need to go talk to her!" Jess exclaimed.

"Not right now. She needs to calm down." Luke said. "Tell me what happened."

Jess let out a breath. "This guy, Liam, started seeing mom. I didn't know he was Georgia's dad until Liz told me. I confronted him about it and told him to stay away from her. I didn't want Georgia knowing. It would break her."

"Jess..." Luke sighed.

"He's dangerous, Luke! When I threatened him, he beat me up! He's evil!" Jess exclaimed. "I didn't want him hurting Georgia."

Luke was shocked. He turned round and saw the customers watching. "Right, diner's closed. Get out." He said firmly.

People knew better than to argue so they left quickly.

"Let me know if you need anything." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke nodded his thanks and turned back to Jess. "He beat you up?"

Jess nodded. "I threatened to tell mom that he was seeing this other woman. I'd seen them together around the town. I told him if he didn't tell Georgia, I wouldn't tell. He got angry." Jess looked up at him. "He's dangerous. He's got a reputation. We can't let him anywhere near Georgia!"

Luke could see that Jess cared. He sighed. "She still had the right to know, Jess." He said.

Jess scowled.

Luke sighed. "Come on, let's go and try to talk to her." He said and they headed upstairs. Luke glanced at Jess. "For what it's worth, I'm with you on this. I don't want Georgia getting hurt either but she has the right to choose herself." He said.

Jess grumbled something but nodded. They went into the apartment but didn't see her.

"Georgia?" Luke called.

"Go away!" A voice called.

They followed it the the bathroom and found that Georgia had locked herself in.

"Come out, please." Luke said. "Let Jess explain himself."

"I don't want to talk to him! I don't want to talk to any of you!" She shouted. "I'm not coming out! You can't make me!" She cried.

Luke and Jess glanced at each other worried, not knowing what to do.

 **So a bit of drama! Just to say, Georgia and Jess have different dads! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
